Gala of Hearts
by Xerororo
Summary: America is throwing a Valentine's Day gala after watching too many old movies, but was it really just the old movies that made him want to have a gala? US/UK, Estonia/Ukraine


**Gala of Hearts**

Disclaimer: I assure you I own nothing aside from the plot line.

* * *

Today was a day he wasn't looking forward to at all. America had deiced to throw a party, he had been watching some older movies and wanted to throw a gala with all the other nations in attendance for Valentine's Day. Of course France was all for this, something about it would be a wonderful day for love, meaning he would probably hit on everyone in the room by the end of the night.

He was on the plane to go to this event right now noticing he had some company on this plane as well. Germany and Italy chose this flight as did the Baltic nations and Russia with his two sisters. Once they arrived at the airport while they where getting their luggage Germany was the first to speak to him. "England I honestly didn't expect you to show. You don't have to go you know, I am sure there is some illness you can come up with to get out of this."

"It has been years since I have been to a proper party, I will not let America ruin that for me. Italy looks pretty excited doesn't he?" It wasn't that hard to figure out Germany had a crush on Italy but of course he would never speak a word of it to anyone. And it was a convenient change of topic too.

"Well he is just happy I agreed to take him for out for pasta tonight. So what are you doing on the eve of Valentine's day? I am sure you have plans right?" Germany asked as it hit England he didn't have any plans tonight, he was just going to check into a hotel and read a book tonight.

"None at all. Why are you offering for me to go with you?"

"No, sorry but tonight is kind of...special. I am sure you will find something to do. Don't you feel a little odd showing up to an event alone though? I mean I am taking Italy as a friend but who are you going with?"

"No one. I am sorry but I need to get my things and then grab something to eat. I hope you and Italy have fun tonight." When England saw his bags he grabbed them and saw out of the corner of his eyes that he wasn't alone in picking up his baggage. It was kind of hard to miss the big chest of Ukraine leaning over to grab her bags.

"Ah England, how are you today?" The woman asked as she lifted her bag up and gave him a smile.

"Alright. I do wonder do you have plans tonight, it seems Germany has plans with Italy."

"Oh no I don't. I was going to relax at the hotel but um...if you would like we can go out. I would like to make some new friends and if you aren't busy I would like to go grab something to eat." Well this is something most other nations would kill for wasn't it? Then again it was sad this woman had almost no friends due to her siblings. It would be wrong to deny her as he was a gentleman and a gentleman didn't turn his back on a woman.

"Alright Ukraine I will go get something to eat with you. What would you like to get, please something with taste." Her response was nice enough, she said she wanted Chinese food as she almost never had it. Fair enough it had been a while since he had Chinese food but first they had to get to the hotel and get everything put up in their rooms.

"Want to share a taxi Ukraine? We are going to the same hotel anyway and we can asked for a good Chinese place within walking distance of the hotel." She had agreed and once they got to the hotel they went to their separate rooms to get ready agreeing to meet in the lobby in a hour.

Once he had gotten ready he went to the lobby to see Ukraine no longer in her work attire but a blouse and skirt. It seemed France was annoying her too. He walked over and tapped Ukraine on the shoulder. "Ready to go Ukraine? Oh Francis, Ukraine and I are going out tonight."

"You have got to be kidding. Anyway Ukraine you never gave me an answer on if you had a date for the Valentine's Day gala-" England had to cut him off, no way he would let him do anything to her.

"She is going with me."

"I see...well I guess I will ask someone else then." With that France left and as I looked over at Ukraine she seemed a bit disappointed.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean for that to happen but I am sure you know what would happen if you went with him."

"No it is alright. Can we just go please?" Ukraine walked over to the door and left with him as France went to tell America of what just happened.

Sure enough later at the bar America was shocked to hear from France that England was going to the gala with Ukraine. It seemed America wasn't the only one upset about this though. A few bar stools down from him the regular clicking of keys on a key board had halted for a moment and picked back up after hearing that sentence.

The man in question was Estonia. America had just guessed that he would go alone or with Latvia to protect him from Russia but the reaction to hearing that England and Ukraine were attending the gala together seemed to have upset him. France had left leaving America to go over and talk to Estonia.

"So what are you doing Estonia?" America asked as he peeked over at the laptop screen to see what looked like a word document that had quickly been minimized.

"Working on things for my website as usual. I heard England is going with Katyu- Ukraine. He is a lucky man indeed isn't he? She is a wonderful woman even if she does cry a bit but even Russia has a soft spot for her. I am glad to see she is finally making some friends."

"What would you say to helping me break up those two Estonia? You like Ukraine and we both know England is no good for her at all. I don't have a plan yet but trust me I will have one, you can contribute ideas if you want."

Estonia sighed and closed his laptop. "Why do you want to ruin England's relationship with her America? I can see France doing that to annoy him but you? I know you and England usually take cheap shots at each other but this is going a little far don't you think? I may have some... positive feelings toward Ukraine based on the time we both lived with Russia and how she would treat all of us like her own family but I wouldn't ruin her happiness for my own feelings."

"I don't know okay, thinking of England with someone else makes me feel oddly. If he starts dating he won't have time to..." America cut himself off there as Estonia sighed a bit.

"I will help you, I can't believe I just said that. Earlier I was writing a love letter to Katyusha that I was going to give her during the gala. I guess we could write up an anonymous love letter and slip it under England's door before he gets back. So should we tell him to meet this anonymous person somewhere random during the gala?"

As America and Estonia began plotting England and Ukraine were eating at a Chinese place and no shock to see that China was in fact eating here too. He didn't bother them though he just continued on with his meal after a hello to each of them.

After they placed their orders Ukraine placed something on the table. It was a small what looked like hand made envelope and letter that was adorned with heart stickers. "Ukraine what is the meaning of this?"

"I made everyone a hand made Valentine's card. This is yours. I was going to pass them out during the gala but we are here right now so take it. I didn't want anyone to feel left out so I made one for everyone." Ukraine pulled out a few more and set them on the table. When England opened his he also found a letter in it saying Ukraine wanted to borrow some recipes from him.

"You can have whatever recipes of mine you want, in fact I will even cook a few for you anytime you want." England turned his gaze down at the other unsealed envelopes and picked a few up.

"You can go ahead and read the letters if you want, they are all really silly things."

England looked over the ones for then people he knew first. To America she wrote she would love to see more hero movies and even that she would like to go to a few with him as a friend. England got a good laugh out of the letter for France when it clearly stated that Ukraine would never be interested in him and that she wasn't playing hard to get.

He was a little shocked at China's letter as Ukraine had written that she wished China would speak to her brother more as it made Russia seem more cheerful when he did. It seemed really the most heartfelt letter so far he had read out of all of them, she wanted her brother to be happy, that wasn't really a crime was it?

After going through a few more random letters her dropped the on he was holding when he finished reading it. It was a love letter confessing her feelings and saying that she had even go so far as to make a gift for the man. He didn't catch who it was for until he looked at the envelope that had fallen from his hand. It clearly read 'Eduard Von Bock' on it.

"Estonia" that was the only word England got out before he saw Ukraine looking like a deer in headlights. She didn't mean to set that one out with the others at all. England could see the tears already so he tried to fix this as quick as he could without causing a scene.

"Ukraine I am sure your feelings will not be ignored. I know this may be a bit awkward but may I ask why him? I am guessing it has something to do with when you both lived with your brother."

Ukraine wiped a few tears away and nodded. "He was always so nice to me back then. Sometimes we would even catch each other getting a snack in the middle of the night and talk without the restraint of my brother or the worry of upsetting Latvia or Lithuania. He rambled on about some of the oddest thing but none the less I enjoyed hearing him talk about it. He was one of the few people I felt that liked me for me instead of fearing my brother or seeing my chest."

"He sounds like a wonderful man. The letter said something about a gift?"

"I made him a scarf like the one I gave Russia but in red for the holiday. I still haven't completely finished it yet." Ukraine was finishing up her meal as England started to eat his.

"I will help you if you need it. Oh I could go make some chocolates for you if you didn't make any for him already."

Ukraine was a bit frantic at that idea and explained she already made chocolate for the man. She had heard horror stories about England's cooking so she may kill Estonia if he made the chocolate. "Don't you have anyone to make a gift for? There has to be someone right?"

"For me no. I am happy enough as it is now Ukraine. Why don't we change the topic? Do you plan to tell Estonia at the gala? I could always ditch you after we arrive if you wanted or we could say we are going as friends." England was trying to help her but after eating they returned to the hotel and went to their separate rooms.

England was quick to notice the note on his floor. When he opened it and read it he was sure it was some prank by France. He went to bed leaving the note on the bedside table.

The next morning everyone was preparing for the gala. When it came to almost near when the gala would start England was a bit confused when Ukraine showed up at his door early and all dressed to go. "I thought you could help me bit. I need to put all these cards in a basket." After they had securely gotten all the cards in a basket while England was getting dressed Ukraine found the letter on his bedside table.

When he stepped out he saw Ukraine ready to go but holding the letter. "England I think you should go to see whoever sent this. Even if it is a prank by France I really think you should go."

"We will see alright Ukraine." When they went to the appointed location England had to admit he was impressed. It was a wonderful room and decorated perfectly, hecould hardly believe America pulled this off. A nice ball room with dining room attached and plenty of Valentines decorations about.

"Ukraine, Arthur how are you two doing?" America asked as he walked up and handed them each a little candy heart.

"Oh America I have a card for you in this basket somewhere. Once I find it I will give it to you. It looks like Germany is the first card I pulled out of here so I will go give this to him. Why don't you two talk while I go hand these out?" It was at this point England didn't know if he should curse or thank Ukraine.

It was silent between the two of them for a bit until England spoke up. "You did a nice job America. I think Francis is already drunk off of the holiday. Is he really stupid enough to go hit on Hungary?" The two looked over at the man who was now getting hit with a frying pan, well that answered that question.

"So you brought Ukraine as your date? You know I think Russia has been glaring at you ever since you walked in the room with her and due to that in turn Belarus looks like she wants to kill you for having Russia's attention." It really didn't matter to England that much. Ukraine didn't love him, she loved Estonia.

"We are here as friends nothing more. Ukraine is a nice woman and all but she has her heart on someone else. I should probably go help her pass out cards." With that England ran off to find Ukraine handing Latvia his card.

"Um do you need any help Ukraine?"

"No I can handle this. Isn't this around the time that the person who sent the letter want to see you? You should get going." England was hoping she had forgotten that but he did as the letter said and went up to a balcony to find no one there. He knew it, it was a joke. As soon as he was about to leave America walked in. England now was sure this was a joke France and America had been playing on him and America was here to tell him he fell for it.

"Arthur...I am the one who asked you to come here. I was talking with France last night and when I heard you asked out Ukraine I was mad but after I spoke with Estonia it kind of became clear why I was mad. I...I...Um here I bought you some chocolates and a card. I can't cook worth a darn so I hope you like them. I couldn't think of anything sweet to put on a card so I went out and bought one." America handed him the heart shaped box of chocolates and a card that he was keeping behind his back.

"Alfred does this mean what I think it does?" England still was weary of this being some horrible practical joke but for some reason he wanted to trust America on this one.

"I wanted you to notice me, I have always wanted that. Even when I was a kid I ate your horrible cooking to make you feel better because I enjoyed seeing you happy. All I get nowadays is you yelling at me or arguing with me. When I thought Ukraine was dating you I got jealous over her. To be honest I think in some way I threw this gala for you. Yeah I told myself it was because I was watching old movies with gala's in them and I wanted a gala but I also knew you would probably like it." America looked well relived but also upset in a way.

"You did this to impress me? You always go over the top don't you? Alfred you didn't need a gala to impress me, really if you showed up to meeting half prepared I would have been impressed hell if you would have even just dressed a little nicer I would ha-" And that is when England was cut off by America's lip on his. If the message wasn't clear now it wasn't ever going to be.

England didn't push America away. He rather enjoyed this and truth be told while he had wanted this to happen he also never even really thought it to be possible. When America pulled away England felt a little disappointed.

"Alfred is this all your way of saying you love me? You could have just said so."

"Sorry if I find it hard to admit I fell in love with the man who raised me and the man I had to declare my independence to get away from. Anyway with that said I do you know...love you." Well it wasn't exactly the confession England always pictured in his head but it was a confession none the less.

"I love you too even if you manage to find a new way to irritate me every day." After a few more kisses they went back down to join the party before anyone went looking for them. America went up to the stage and got everyone's attention.

"Thank you for coming everyone. Now I know it is Valentine's Day so we will get to that slow dancing romantic stuff in a moment but first I have a toast to make so if everyone could get their drinks I will start off." As soon as everyone had a drink America started his toast. "I want to wish everyone in this coming year as much luck in romance as I have had. A toast to romance and love."

Once America got off the stage he walked over to England. "You idiot, how could you say that in front of everyone!" That is when Ukraine walked over with her card for America.

"England I hate to be the one to tell you but pretty much everyone here knew you two had unresolved feelings for each other. In fact we have been taking bets for years on when you two would get together when you two weren't around. Anyway America I made you a Valentine's card I hope you enjoy it." England had gone blank for a moment upon hearing almost everyone else already knew this.

"Really Ukraine? Well that explains how Estonia knew to help me write that letter." America stated as England shook his head a bit in disbelief.

"Well this is a gala isn't it? Shouldn't we be dancing or something? Why don't you two go start the first dance huh? I still have something I need to do." England looked in the basket in her hands to see the only things left where the card for Estonia, chocolates, and the scarf she made for him.

When they got out to the dance floor and America had made the band start to play England felt rather embarrassed when they had been the only two dancing. Eventually It looked like Finland had talked Sweden into dancing and out of the corner of his eyes he saw a blushing Ukraine and Estonia. Estonia now wearing the scarf Ukraine made for him.

After a while a few people had left the gala but it was Valentine's Day after all who could blame them? While the remaining people had dinner Estonia was the one to stand up and make a speech.

"Everyone it is official, China won the bet on when America and England would get together so remember to pay all your money to him, remember I kept a log on how much you each owe. On another note I would like too..." he paused to take a deep breath as he looked at Ukraine sitting next to him. "Russia I am dating your sister as of tonight." With that Estonia quickly sat down and took a few more deep breaths.

Everyone turned their eyes to Russia. "Ah sis if you are happy I can't complain. I like Estonia and I don't mind you dating him. I am sure he knows what I will do to him if he hurts you." Somehow Russia said that all with a smile on his face.

"Thank you Ivan. Your approval means a lot brother." Ukraine said as she gave a smile and allowed everyone to start eating.

By the end of the gala many things had happened: England and America became a couple along with Estonia and Ukraine, France was drunk and passed out before dessert was served, chine collected all the bet money he was owed, and a new betting pool had started for when America and England would have their first huge lovers feud that end in war.

* * *

A/N: I got it out on time! Anyway yeah I have to say I was hoping to make it longer but again I wanted it out before the actual holiday, maybe I can do a sequel or something.


End file.
